You're Here
by makenaishi
Summary: Sakura is not the weakling she was before. She definitely won't let a single (and sudden) return of the Uchiha man crumble the wall she has created for years. ( SasuSaku- expect a Sakura that can refuse to an Uchiha's unbeknownst charms which swoon other ladies )
1. 1- She's Sakura

_You're here._

 _I am._

 _Why are you here?_

 _..._

Today, the wind blows softly, coursing with it are small plumps of pinkish petals. The cherry blossom trees join the gentle howl, and bring life to a new springing season.

Underneath one of these attractive forest fortunes of beauty, lies a woman inheriting the same namesake, the same grace as the chakra flowing inside her body, the same life she provides from those dainty hands full of wise and hope of mending and not taking.

Yes, she is a kunoichi- the renowned strongest kunoichi vastly heard even from unreachable villages. Rumours do whistle very fast, complimenting the debut of fierce Lady Tsunade's disciple. This shared fist of a master and her student, alone, heightens the strength of a Konoha ninja in different interpretations.

" Spring, huh." Sakura, as her name implies, enjoys brooding under the shades of pink, whenever she has the time to idle about anything her mind wishes, and not focusing on preventing her headache from coming with all medical reports to handle.

" Naruto's out with Shino and Shikamaru, doing some crazy stuffs I assume. And here I am, lazing around with so many reports still not even glanced upon. "

Okay, maybe, she isn't exactly idle at the moment, but _chose_ to be.

" Work it, girl. " She talked to herself. Her movements proved otherwise, it was like the very roots of the sakura trees, holding off her, speaking to her not to leave. " Oh good grief, I am exhausted, aren't I." She chuckled, barely hesitating but prevailed eventually and stood up.

Petals flew in her vicinity, and she couldn't help but raise her head and wonder up to where will they travel? How calming they join the swift to their hopeful destination. Will they travel in circles, and go back to where they belonged?

 _Will. . . Will they reach Sasuke-kun, I wonder. No matter how far he is._

 _._

 _._

 _Baka Sakura! Stop being so overdramatic!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Sakura, good timing. I received delightful news for you. It seems your Sasuke-kun is going home today. "

" Oh. . . . What. . . ?"

She is sure someone out there is laughing at her. _My gosh, Kami, what is this shocking coincidence? For real? All I did was wish for Sasuke-kun and You granted the very moment. How about those years I pretended to hate his very existence?_

Kindly note the sarcasm there.

" Sa-Sa- _He_ 's going back t-today, Shishou? " She cursed her stutter. _Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! Shannaro!_

Of the years training with her very obedient and kind disciple, Tsunade has practically mastered her student's antics, speech or expressions, doesn't differ to her. She can already read her very _very_ well. Plus the fact that Sakura, with her own level-headed mind singling to the word 'Sasuke', hasn't acknowledged the little teasing she added, regarding the previous traitor of Konoha as _hers_. " Oh? So now your hearing impairs, or you're that eager that your brain forgot to process words like news, received, seems, home- "

"SHISHOU!" Sakura protested, her master was surely making fun of her little fiasco. The other doctors in the room were shooting out terrified glances. Why wouldn't they? There gathered the two menacing Konoha women that could tear the whole hospital down with a punch, and one of the two looked like she can burst anytime. Realizing the looks she was given, the pink-haired kunoichi awkwardly grinned in apology and pushed the fifth Hokage out and to a special room.

" I understand you, Sakura." Her student gave her a bored disbelief look. " Really, I do, but I can't just let you flee and wait for your prince charming at the gates."

Seriously, there were _so many errors_ on that sentence( Sasuke is NOT her prince charming- or more like he's not a prince charming AT ALL!), but Sakura chose not to protest, noticing Tsunade's silent warning.

" You have a duty here, Sakura, and lots of patients need you, and do I still need to remind you of the medical reports? Again?"

Sakura sighed, she knew someday her master will eventually catch her slacking from her assignments. "I will, shishou, just a little out of the weather these days. "

" Ah, why would that be? It should be your season of the year. " Tsunade chuckled, patting the top of her student's head. " Come on, a blooming _sakura_ should not be sulking now, of all the possibilities to be."

Blooming, huh? " Do not mind me, shishou, I will be okay. Healing patients give me the happiness I need."

Tsunade smiled. This is the Sakura she has always known. This selfless, delicate woman never breaks easily, but once touched in places she decides to hold on, it bends rather easily. But _never_ breaks. " That's more like it, girl. Go on, tell Shizune to free rooms for our valuable guests. ANBU never jokes about cracked bones."

 _Cracked bones?!_ Sakura gasped, opening her mouth to gain some answers, but a hand halted her.

"Calm yourself, Sakura. I sent a medic in the ANBU tracking team. There were just too many complications for a single healer, I presume, and that they might require a provision care under my name. After all, this is an A-rank _I,_ the Hokage, administered, right? "

The pink-haired kunoichi knew better than to doubt her master's skills. " Alright, shishou. I . . uhm, I will notify Shizune-san now. "

The hokage nodded. " You do that. " When not a single trace of her student was present in the room, Tsunade sighed and raised a hand. " Report."

Immediately, two masked ANBUs fielded her vision, removing their masks in respect and retrieving a scroll to pass on to the higher up. Tsunade raised a palm once again. " Summarize for me, if you may."

" Yes, hokage-dono. " The pale man, with black ink hair who was Naruto and Sakura's previous teammate, at Tsunade's right spoke. " We were able to locate Uchiha Sasuke and three of his companions. Uchiha, from farther observation, along with a female red-haired, are unharmed. "

" And the other two?"

" One member, large man, created a small havoc in a small village. We perceived some witnesses, telling about unscrewed bolts in his head, which might have caused the disaster. "

Tsunade actually smiled at the small humour. If only heads do have bolts, then might as well bring screw drivers. " Good grief, they are unpredictable. "

" In many ways, hokage-dono. No one prevented the large man from breaking his femur and few bones from a fall. His other teammate with spiky teeth tried, but failed miserably. How lucky they were, we got a medic in the team. "

Tsunade was tempted to tell the man, Sai, that she intentionally planned a medic, but let it settle in. " And their chakra levels?"

This time, the female medic ANBU at her left spoke. " The priority would be the large man, Juugo's chakra was expectedly low from his outburst, and with broken bones. Karin, and Sugetsu were healed, only minor cuts that need another pass by. And Sasuke, some ribs and joints were damaged from receiving low brawny kicks from the enemies, but his movements were deem fine for someone with severe injuries. I apologize, hokage-dono, but the Uchiha was very persistent and . . . territorial. "

" That is given, I understand. I will be the one who will tend to Uchiha Sasuke, if that is the case. Well, or rather, my student will."

Sai smiled at this. "Ugly will be glad."

" If her confidence to face the Uchiha successor is up for the task, that is. – _and_ stop calling my precious student ugly. "

.

 ** _._**

Sakura has been very occupied in attending overcrowding patients for hours, she hasn't even know has passed.

" You're in good shape now, Kite-kun! I can see the improvements with your foot!" This was her sixty-eight patient since her shift, but never a trace of tiredness crossed her face and only the smile of a selflessly kind person. " Do you think you can call your mom now? Let's tell her about it, hm?"

" Sure, Sakura-neesan!" The boy, Kite, cheered, flopping down the tracks and out of the room.

" Don't forget to call Hinata-neesan too, okay?"

" I will, neesan!"

Sakura followed the fleeing boy with a glance and a proud bearing. While she waited, her self-conscious got the best of her, as she neatly changed the sheets of the bed for next patient to occupy. As she was about to gather the used sheets to be placed on a bin to be distributed later on to the cleaners, her steps went to a complete stop.

The hairs on her back rose.

She has felt it.

" Sakura!" The call of her name composed her immediately.

A nurse came knocking at the door, alerting her of the presence. " Sakura? Are you okay? You're sweating."

With a silent curse to herself, Sakura draw out a hesitant laugh. " Oh yes, I'm fine. Do you need me of something, Yuuki-san?"

" Not at the moment, but hokage-sama does, yes, she sent me to notify you to proceed to her office."

She gulped. " I see, well, I can always check on shishou after my last shift and-"

" You have to pass that job on to someone else, I'm afraid. The Hokage is _demanding_ your presence at once, Sakura. ASAP."

So there was really no escape on her part, was it?

With a sigh, the kunoichi dropped the blankets to a laundry bag and smoothed out the creases of her laboratory gown. " Alright, I shall proceed to shishou's office now."

 _This is just the beginning, but this time, I am ready._

* * *

 **I am excited to do this story. :)**

 **And Sarada's mini mission will be updated soon!**


	2. 2- Warm Chakra

Something you need to take **NOTE** of for this story:  
 **ONE** : This story happened AFTER the whole arc of Sasuke versus Naruto then Sasuke went away to seek redemption, etc  
 **TWO** : I made it that Tsunade is still the Hokage at this moment but she's nearing retirement.  
 **THREE** : Sasuke already went back from his redemption yadda yadda, but once he came back, he was sent to a high-rank mission again by Tsunade and requested the assistance of his previous teammates outside the village. In that time of his short stay in the village before the given mission, Sasuke never did visit Sakura.  
 **FOUR** : *The FAMOUS SASUSAKU moment: forehead poking before Sasuke left- never happened. (gomenasai desu! Sob sob) This is why Sakura's been trying to recover from her heartbreak, thus the barrier of her emotions, since Sasuke's leave for redemption ( which occurred for two years).  
 **FIVE** : Sakura and Sasuke are at Sasuke Shinden(latest Naruto epsiodes) ages already in this story. :3

Anyways, enjoy! And I would like to apologize for any errors in this. I will re-read tomorrow maybe. /so sleepy/

Song: _**Kara no Kokoro- Anly**_ (Sasuke Shinden opening song)

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

There was a saying. . . or rather, people often believe that everything happens for a reason, on the right place and the right time.

" Shishou, I heard you need my assistaaa- Sa-Sasu-ke. . . kun."

Sakura, this time, thought _otherwise_.

Who in the _right_ mind will accept everything at the _right_ time and the _right_ place, when the very person of her haunting pasts was facing her in his _ever_ stoic manner? Her gaze shifted from his frame sitting at the right side to her master and realized how tight her grip was on the clipboard.

" Ah, Sakura. Yes, I requested your assistance for these two wounded men. " Tsunade called her over and passed the necessary information." Karin and Suigetsu are already treated and just resting at their rooms. "

Sakura's eyes have only registered her ex-teammate, _to which she silently cursed to herself_ , and has _ironically_ ignored the presence of Juugo, which was the hugest member of Taka group.

If Tsunade has seen the hesitation in her student's eyes, she didn't react. " I am about to begin an inspection on one and you could probably tend to the other- "

" I am!" Sakura's voice betrayed her.

Five, including Shizune and Ton Ton's, eyes were now staring and questioning her sudden outburst.

 _Great first impression, Sakura._

" I- err- I mean, I wish to tend with. .Juugo-san, shishou." She was surprised on how confident her voice was. Inner Sakura might have become her semi-conscious when it comes to her attempt to separate with her past affections, but only a flick of a pain can easily place another brick on her well-worth emotional barrier.

But just to be safe, there's no harm in creating a distortion to prevent who-cannot-be-named of her very _past-_ affection break her, yet. Not this time.

" That, Sakura, I have no worry you will get it done in ease time, but Juugo can comply with me."

" No, shishou, please let me assist Juugo-san. He has a lower chakra, and we cannot afford for hokage-sama to tire herself such early a day. _Please_ , help Sasuke-san."

 _Sasuke-san, huh. Sounds so foreign. . . yet fitting at the same time._

The troubled look of the hokage described the battle she was struggling at her mind. In finality, she sighed. Seems like her student got her on this one. " Alright, if that is your wish, Sakura. You would at least direct each of them to their designated room, wouldn't you? "

Shizune stepped in. " I can help-" A raise of a hand from the hokage, halted her movements.

" Shizune _has_ some important things to accomplish while I'm away and I'm going to brief her before I attend to Uchiha Sasuke. Off you go now, Sakura, Sasuke, Juugo. "

"Yes, shishou." Sakura briefly bowed, then showed her practiced thin and forceful smile to the two men, and then turned swiftly to the door. " Please let me guide you to your rooms. " Her strength was a little off, as the doorknob hit a small crack at her twist. It felt weird hearing her name being spoken with the word 'Sasuke' at near proximity. It felt really weird, and it ticked her off.

To gather her wits not to combust right away, she shortly analysed the clipboards handed to her by Shizune about the vitals of the two. Uchiha Sasuke: Room 116, Juugo: Room 109.

From these arrangements, she wasn't sure if Shizune has plotted this event. With that case, she would be sending Juugo to his room first, and begrudgingly accompany the 'other' man to his room. _Wait- and to even_ accidentally _place several blanks on their written check-ups?!_ That was entirely foreign for a high ranked medic, and since her teacher will be the one attending to Sasuke, it will not rest on her limited patience well to deal with blank reports at first glances.

 _Oh Kami. Why is this happening right now?_

" This will be the room you are issued for your stay, Juugo-san. " Sakura has dutifully welcomed the said man, noting his slight limp posture while leading to the single bed inside the room. She presented her of some things to entertain him for a little while, books and papers, were readied beside him while she stabilized some of the IVs standing erect at her side. " Please make yourself comfortable while I check on Sasuke-san for a minute or so. I will be right back, alright."

She received an affirmative nod; Juugo's eyes were only trained on the colourful books settled at his large palms. That was certainly going to his information, Sakura noted once again.

After the door was closed behind her, the uplift spirit of Sakura was nulled once again at the notice of Sasuke slumped at the wall beside the door. " I can take it from here. " His voice was hoarse, very deep, and very _very_ annoying.

She had the decency to snort. As expected, this was Sasuke. " What? To find your room?"

The Uchiha took a moment of silence to register the rather unblemished response of the kunoichi. It was. . . unsettling but interesting. Well, her knotted eyebrows could have said otherwise, but nevertheless, this Sakura in front of him was giving him _the_ look. " . . . No. To heal _me_. Certainly, medics like yourself can execute that in minutes, right? Juugo needs attending, but I don't. I can manage with just reconnecting my ribs, if you might. "

Her knotted eyebrows straightened for a while at his blunt telling of pain. The typical Sasuke will not admit of any pain he was feeling if not for a dire need to reciprocate any help. In other terms, he must be dealing with severe pain elsewhere besides his upper abdomen.

" Look, Sasuke- _san_. Your request is, actually, contradicting the obligations of this hospital. Yes, I can possibly perform the mending right at this moment, but broken ribs are not things to kid upon! You are hurt, and by goodness sake, even if I don't look at your records, I am pretty sure ribs are just _one_ of them. "

" That would be enough. I can-"

" Manage? Is that it, _Sasuke_? " Tension started building up around them. " You are _my friend_ , and even if we're ex-teammates, I _know_ that _you_ know how I treat people precious to me. So please, for just today, let me do my job properly and stop your whining or I'll seriously reconsider my kindness on you. "

". . . . O-kay. "

" Thank you, Sasuke-san. Now let's go. I must not keep _your teammate_ waiting any further. "

There was still the tension around them, but Sakura chose to not mention anymore words to relieve. She preferred to be at that state, to lighten up her barrier. Even though she has confessed to Sasuke that she still remembers him as someone precious to her, she knows for years now that her words serve of no importance to the man.

" Here we are. " Sakura motioned for the man to take a seat at his served bed, while she performed the same tasks she did with Juugo, only this time, she claimed a chair to sit on near the bed. " I will be doing my round-about check up to complete your data. "

As expected for a man who has the most guarded identity and privacy, the stern look was no difference. " Is that necessary? I am only here to be healed. "

" You are here to _be_ healed, and to be observed for future possible complications. " Sakura corrected, sending an equal glare, with her other hand slipped on the front pocket of her lab gown to retrieve a pen. " Sasuke-san, cooperate, please? "

" Hn. " But he showed no evidence that he was letting his guard down. Sakura could almost witness the beginning of red swirls in his eyes.

Truthfully, Sakura has expected this, but was rather disappointed at the mistrust she earned after all those times. " Okay, fine, if you want someone gentler and more kind to you, then so be it. We have a lot of nurses wishing to be at my place anyway, _please_ wait and I'll call one."

Before the Uchiha can even retort, Sakura let her presence be felt disappearing behind the door. She was totally done. His stubbornness hasn't left him at his maturity it seemed. Totally.

"Seriously, pissing me off at this hour. " She gritted her teeth as a way to calm herself. Maybe dealing with Juugo might at least lessen her burden. When she opened the door back to Room 109, she was not really expecting for the man to behave less likely from a . . . shinobu. There he was, sprawled at the floor and his cloak forgotten at the bed, deeply connected to the words printed at a children's book and hasn't acknowledged her presence or even a short glance.

What a sudden and enlightening predicament. " Juugo-san, I appreciate your serious intake for reading books, but I really need to perform some check-ups before I can heal all the damages." Sakura helped the man stand on his feet by slipping under Juugo's huge arm and guided him back to the bed, one faltering step to then next. Once they were near the bed, Sakura elevated the pillow immediately and let Juugo rest on his back. Juugo, almost unconscious at the welcoming comfort of the furniture, forgot to reposition his arm from around the small kunoichi, resulting for Sakura to give a small "Eep!" at the side, when he pulled her down with him to the bed.

" G-Gaaah! Ju-Juugo-san?!" Sakura shrieked, resting her palm in haste to prevent her head from colliding to the man's chest. Once stable, she retreated with tomato red face.

Juugo realized what he has done and lean to the other side. His frown marred at the thought that he was about to do something he will without doubt, regret. " I am sorry. My arm. . . due to my reducing chakra-"

" It's okay!" The pink haired kunoichi all by let the incident go. She understood his struggle and was actually able to detect the grieving amount of chakra centered at the injuries Juugo had, and almost non-existent at the source. " We better make this fast though. A continuously depleting chakra is never a good sign, and we don't want any concussion to occur. I'll postpone the minor check-ups for a moment and elevate you of some pain. Off with the top clothes please. " She informed and turned her back from him to exhale the panic she was keeping.

While Sakura skipped to the tray prepared at the drawer to gather the needed bandages and other medical supplies, Juugo took it upon himself to remove his long coat and thin netted sleeveless shin, including the used bandages at his neck and arms placed previously by the ANBU medic.

In the middle of gathering necessities that will be used to support her patient's fractured arm and foot, Sakura's concentration halted midway. Her hands settled the small vials with medicine she would be applying to numb the pain before she stitches through the muscles, down. With a loud huff, she angrily stomped and turned at the dark figure near the door. " You cloaked your chakra well, but I can still feel your presence, Sasuke-san."

Said man stepped into the light with a small smirk. " I wasn't trying to be unnoticed."

 _" Sasuke._ " Sakura was that close to pulling her hairs out- or better yet, Sasuke's hairs out. " I personally told you to stay in your room, didn't I? "

" You didn't. "

" Well, you should be able to understand my implication at least, with that head of yours!" She argued, placing the prepared anaesthetic remedies and few herbs at the table near a silent Juugo, resting his head with his uninjured left palm. " You can lay down now, Juugo-san." She inwardly muted Sasuke's hovering presence at her right and continued her evaluation with Juugo. He has punctured lungs, deep cuts, and misplaced bones, but those were something a high-level medic can still do. " I'm not one who always beat around the bush, but Juugo-san, your injuries are severe than I expected." She informed him with obvious concern on her tone, her green chakra flowing from her hand while she scanned all over the man's chest.

" You might be in hospital detention for about a week, I'm afraid. " She let the information sink in, while she scribbled at her clipboard. " I can only provide stability and return the misplaced ones back, and also some of your chakra for today. Other else, will need a day of body rest before I continue the procedures."

" I don't have anything to offer-"

" You don't have to worry about that, Juugo-san. It's all in the hospital. " Sakura smiled then went back to her concentration.

The long forgotten Uchiha Sasuke at the side line silently watched Sakura uncover her skills he admittedly will not ever try. With a chakra as haywire and full of malice as his, there won't be any option of peace and stagnant flow in his system. Less alone an immense control of the chakra flow.

He witnessed Sakura hover her glowing hand up and down, gauging his teammate's state. He might admit though that every twitch and brush of her fingers in shaping Juugo's developed muscles spiked something inside him. The green hue of Sakura's chakra strengthened, signifying the start of mending the bones, following through the cartilages and tissues.

" Does it hurt? " Sakura asked in whisper, observing Juugo's bothered façade.

" . . . It-It does." The large man confessed, almost grabbing the kunoichi's hand to prevent the pain in intensifying.

Sakura took a moment to cease then grabbed the vials and needles. To be able to mend his severe injuries, he would be dosed with some herbs that might help prevent nervous signals to pass on the nerves near the damaged areas, she finalized. At the process though, she can't helped glancing at the stiff Uchiha near the shadows and wondered why was there no one knocking at the door and asking about him. Her eyes met his stare, and she gave a small smile despite the sweat building at her face. " You should take off that coat, and let your wounds breathe. "

Sasuke did so what he was told, with small hesitation, but he's not one who can withstand Sakura's piling disapproving gazes. How he's letting his amusement get the better of him, when it comes to fuming Sakura, he wondered. It might be due to the reddening of her face on a tomato level, his favourite- the tomato, _he meant_. With the large white coat literal covering her whole, Sasuke would not be able to analyse her physique properly, but despite all, she still have those annoyingly pink tresses that now reached few inches below her shoulder.

The presence of the seal Byakugou on her forehead which holds an enormous role on her part, never ceased to amaze him of her capabilities, although he would rather eat sweets than admit it to her aloud.

The Sakura he was seeing was far from what he has been remembering for the past years.

 _Has it been that long?_

" Alright, I applied some anaesthetics, you should be feeling numb. "

" The pain is. . lessening. " Juugo answered, flexing his arm in practice.

Sakura pulled the arm back down. " Hey, just because I numb your arm, doesn't mean it is healed. Just lie back down there and let me do the job. " She pointed back at Team Taka's leader, sitting at the ground with his back at the cabinet. " And _you_ , stay there and be quiet- well, you are always- but wait for a nurse to come and take you back to your room. "

" Hn. I'm staying here."

Sakura chuckled. "Stubborn. Fine, do what you want, but you're going out if Tsunade-sama enters here."

 _Feisty_. Sasuke smirked.

Sakura released a huff then, with both her hands emitting the intense green chakra, she initiated the healing. " Tell me when it hurts. I'm mending your bones. " The process went through for few minutes before she muttered the same question again. Juugo shook his head, his eyes travelling south to watch the woman.

" Your chakra." He announced.

Sakura faced him, in between her concentration. " Hm? What of it?"

" Your chakra is nice. It is warm. "

" Well, we, medics, get that a lot, but a chakra for this kind of things should not be inhospitable don't you think? " The kunoichi reasoned.

" But yours is a feeling of true warmth. It makes me feel relax. The ANBU medic only gave me reassurance that I'm still living. "

Sakura gave him her earnest smile." Thank you, Juugo."

* * *

 **Well, that is it for today. J This was more like Juugo and Sakura kekeke, but don't worry, Juugo's just amused of Sakura  
** **\- someone not screaming her head out (like Karin).**

 **Please review minna-san! I want to hear your thoughts kush kush kush**


End file.
